


Batting A Thousand

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baseball as a setup for porn, Blowjobs, Bottom Bucky, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Jock Sniffing, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, complete and utter garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve got plans for you, Buck.”  He gets on his knees and leans forward, his hands on Bucky’s back for support.  “Alright, one plan.”<br/>“Wanna share with the class?”<br/>Steve fucks his cock between Bucky’s ass cheeks, precome and sweat making the way slicker.<br/>“To make you come as much as I possibly can.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batting A Thousand

**Author's Note:**

> One day, perhaps I will write something of redeeming social value. We might be waiting a while, but I'll do it. Right now however, I wanted Stucky marathon sex, so that's what I did. This is almost completely porn, so if you are looking for juicy plot and intricate story lines, turn elsewhere.
> 
> But it IS juicy.

          “Steve!”

          Steve’s already moving, as fast as his legs will carry him – but he can’t see.  The sun’s coming in at just the right angle that he has to squint.  He has sunglasses - but they kept falling off so he’s down to relying on the shade of his ballcap – not that it’s helping much.  He sees the ball sailing through the air, a tiny white dot against a backdrop of majestic blue.  His glove’s outstretched and it’s going to be a beautiful catch-

          Only for Bucky to beat him to it and grin triumphantly as he drives it back down to second a moment before Tony touches the base.

          “Out!” 

          Bruce looks smug and Steve rolls his eyes.  His team’s only got Tony and himself, the rest of the Avengers are opposite them; they’re divided up against two teams of S.H.I.E.LD. agents, ones who wanted to make Saturday afternoon baseball games a thing.  Steve has no problem with baseball, loves it in fact – but playing against a disproportionate number of superheroes is tough work even for Steve. That and Bucky keeps running out in front of him simply because he can. 

          Steve keeps his face steely as he watches Bucky roll his sleeves back up and put his hair back under his cap, moving with swagger as he shouts encouragements to his teammates.  Every now and then he glances back at Steve, smiling at him and strutting with his chest puffed out.  Not that he has to inflate himself too much – those muscles are fighting his baseball t-shirt and pants in a very uneven match.  One good dive and something will end up ripping right down the middle.  Sure there’s nothing there that Steve hasn’t had his hands or mouth on a thousand times but he’s never going to complain about seeing the more photogenic parts of Bucky’s anatomy.

          He pointedly doesn’t think about that, not when the other team’s three runs ahead.

          Tony calls to him from second – “stop ogling your boy and try to catch the next one.”  He’s teasing – mostly.

          “Hey, I like being ogled.”  Bucky walks behind Steve and gives his ass a slap that nearly knocks him over – but the tingle Steve gets down to his toes and the surety of having Bucky’s handprint on his body is worth the temporary lack of balance.

          Tony looks to the sky for deliverance and mutters “get a room – and not in _my_ building.”

          “Oh don’t worry, we plan on it.”  Steve takes way too much pride in the look that Tony shoots him and casts a glance at Bucky.  He’s bent and ready to spring for the ball and Christ, when’s the last time Steve saw him bent over with his ass stuck out like that?

Alright, last night over the foot of their bed– but it’s a nice memory to slip into for half a minute.

          Natasha’s up to bat next and of course she hits it almost before the ball gets to her, sending it sailing high overhead.  Steve bolts, arm outstretched and cleats tearing up the grass underneath him.  He sees Natasha steal first, second, third-

          A beefy, Bucky-shaped wall hits him and he goes flying to the his left, losing his cap and glove in the process of trying to stop himself from tumbling any further.  Sky and ground trade places for a couple more rolls and he comes to a stop flat on his back, surprised more than hurt.  Never let it be said that Bucky isn’t competitive as _hell_ , even if it is his significant other that’s running for the ball.

          The sky gets blotted out by Bucky, leaning over him and looking very concerned.  Purely out of spite Steve hooks him with his foot and topples him – Bucky goes down and ends up on hands and knees over him.

          Steve tries so hard to not smile through his mock rage.  “That’s was a dirty play, Buck– someone should teach you better sportsmanship.”

          “I didn’t do it _on purpose_ – can’t help you were in the way.”  His hair’s escaping from his cap again and a couple of the longer strands tickle Steve’s cheeks.  He blows them away from his skin and touches the undersides of  Bucky’s forearms.

          “You should be helping your team and not worrying about my ‘being in your way.’  Well, not right now.”  It’d be so easy to kiss Bucky at this particular moment.  One little movement is all it would take – but he doesn’t budge an inch.

          “Need a hand up?”  Bucky gets to his feet and Steve reaches out for him, getting pulled up so that his chest collides with Bucky’s; there’s no effort made to let him go yet, either.

          Steve’s okay with that.

          “Thanks – even if you did break my ribs.”  Steve wants to lick up the sweat rolling down Bucky’s neck right now, damn the game and his team’s ridiculously small chances of catching up.  He can taste the arousal bulding in the air around them, a guaranteed sign that Bucky’s getting as turned on as Steve is right now.

          “I can look at them later, if you’d like – wouldn’t be the first time I’d patched you up.”

          “Might have to be a good, _long_ look.”

          Steve opens his mouth every so slightly and licks his teeth and bottom lip, as clear a signal as he can send without groping Bucky’s bulge through those absurdly tight pants.

          “Bucky! Steve!”  Tony and Natasha both sound angry and they turn around, the game having stopped completely for them to finish their tete-a-tete.

          Bucky lets Steve go and runs back into position, his expression full of so much promise that Steve doesn’t even have to imagine what’s going to happen after the game.  Whether or not he can talk  Bucky into keeping the jock he knows he’s wearing on will be his _only_ project for the rest of the day. 

          He locates his hat and glove and returns a smile to the half dirty, half amused looks of the agents that comprise his team.  So what if Captain America and the former Winter Soldier shack up a few blocks from the Capitol Building and routinely destroy the furniture?  It’s not like it’s a crime - anymore.  Besides, putting the  place back together is half the fun.

          Tony glares at him over the top of his sunglasses when they head back to the dugout at the inning change.

          “Shut up, it’s just a game.” 

          Tony scoffs and pointedly ignores Steve – and the score going up after  Bucky hits a four man home run.

___

          Steve manages to almost get them tied by the ninth – almost.  A foul ball and two outs result in them trailing by one run and weariness more than anything keeps anyone from making any spectacular plays.  Steve doesn’t really take issue with it, this is purely for morale – but the free beer for the winning team at Vinick and Bartlett’s downtown doesn’t hurt either.  En masse, both teams – Avengers included – start in that direction.  Natasha stops Steve as he’s putting equipment away, her greasepaint smudged on her cheeks and her once crisp, black and white uniform covered in red dirt.

          “You coming, Steve?”

          Bucky’s out in the field, kicking dirt back into some of the holes he accidentally made sliding into base with his metal arm.  He looks back at Steve, waves and yeah, even after all these years Steve still gets a couple butterflies in his stomach.

          “Steve?”

          “Uh… no.  Buck and I have plans.”

          Natasha just smiles and kisses Steve on the cheek.  “You have my number in case you need a ride to the hospital – sexual injuries are a thing that happen, even to us superheroes.”

          Steve fights the blush that creeps up the back of his neck.  “If it comes to that then I don’t think a hospital is what we need.”

          “Right – you’ll just get carried away by Valkyries after suffering multiple stab wounds and a hero’s welcome will await you.” 

          Steve can’t help the incredulity that pitches his voice high.  “I’m not the one getting st-you know what, I think you should go drink with Tony and Bruce now.”

          “I’ll bring ice by later just in case.”  She turns around and leaves, stuffing her cap in her back pocket and letting her hair down. 

          Steve’s still muttering to himself when Bucky comes back and stands at the end of the dugout, arms up and hands braced against the entryway. 

          “Did Nat need something?”  Bucky’s doesn’t have his cap on anymore and he’s sweat-and-dirt streaked just the same as Steve. 

          He doesn’t want to use the word breathtaking but right now…

          “Nah, just busting my chops a little.”  Steve zips up his equipment bag and leaves it for a moment, far more interested in Bucky.  “You fill in all your holes?”

          “Yeah – all but one.”  Thor’s smile turns lascivious and he’s so ridiculously proud of himself that Steve laughs so hard he starts to cry.

          “Buck… Bucky, that’s a little on the nose, even for you,”  Steve has to his stomach to stop from giggling.  “I love you, I really do.”

          “It’s not like I hadn’t already made it obvious out there.”  Bucky takes a step towards him.  “You don’t think I’m being serious?”

          “No, no, just…” Steve looks up and pushes Bucky’s hair back from his face.  “I like hearing you make jokes again.  It’s nice.”

          Bucky puts his hands on Steve’s hips and draws him a little closer.  “You know I never joke when it comes to me and you.”  His grip slides down to Steve’s ass and he squeezes.  “But I’m also curious about something.”

          Steve touches his forehead to Bucky’s and closes his eyes and puts his hands in Bucky’s back pockets – he’s gonna let Bucky feel him up as much as he pleases.  “Ask away.”

          “What exactly are your intentions with me this evening?”  Bucky’s voice has that rumble to it that tells Steve he wants _explicit_ details.

          Steve has never been happier to provide them – even if he’s still not up to voicing them louder than a whisper.

          “Can’t say much for what I want later but right now?  Wanna stand here in this dugout and feel you up.”  Steve gets a knee between Bucky’s powerful legs and spreads them a little.  “Could barely take my eyes off of you the whole game.”

          Bucky bares his neck for Steve to kiss, hanging on to Steve’s every word.  “Yeah? What were you lookin’ at?”

          “You look really, really great in baseball pants.”  Steve cups Bucky’s ass and nips gently at his jaw.  “Both in front and back.”

          Bucky rubs himself against Steve’s thigh and chuckles in agreement.  “I’d rather to be out of ‘em – they’re kinda tight in places I’d rather not be tight.”

          “But they make your bulge look so fucking _good._ I know I wasn’t the only one staring, either.”  Steve can’t blame anyone for looking, not really – especially since Bucky isn’t exactly subtle about it, either.  “Thing is, that’s all they can do.”  Steve cups him with his right hand and squeezes.  It feels like Bucky’s spilling out of his underwear, his balls big and loose and the head of his cock oh-so-clearly felt through the fabric.  Steve doesn’t let go even when Bucky hums softly, deep in his chest.

          “Don’t have any issue with folks lookin’.”  Bucky noses at Steve’s jaw and neck, his scruff tickling smooth skin.  “But yeah, so long as that’s all they do.  This ass is yours, baby.”  Bucky bites his lip and moans a little, giving Steve the courage he needs.

          “Damn right it is.”  Steve presses his body against Bucky’s and even here, still sweating against late afternoon Washington heat and with the smell of grass in his nostrils, they fit just right. “Got me wet just watchin’ you.”

          Bucky looks right at him, humping himself against Steve’s palm.  “Yeah?”

          “Yeah – my jock’s a little soaked right now.”  Steve would show him – _wants_ to show him – but he knows that’s not a good idea.  “Kinda started when you tackled me.”

          “Again, I didn’t _tackle_ you.”  Bucky grins and gets his arms around Steve’s neck.  “I’ll show you tackling later.  Right into the bed, or couch, or wherever it is we end up.”

          “Smooth, Buck.”  Steve gives him a little smile and works his hands a little harder against his bulge.

          “Yeah.”

          Bucky kisses him so hard that Steve staggers a little.

          Steve’s mouth is open in a hurry, Bucky’s tongue silk soft and _hot,_ like all of that summery warmth is inside his mouth.  He’s grinding against Steve, looking for friction that isn’t fast enough or good enough but God, it’s what he wants.  It’s what _Steve_ wants, to come in his pants like when he and Bucky were kids and had no idea what the hell they were doing.

          He doesn’t miss that time – the Depression was awful – but he misses the innocence, at least.

          Not that Bucky Barnes has ever once in his life been accused of being “innocent.”

          Steve puts his hands on Bucky’s hips and drags him over to the bench, never breaking the kiss as he lays Bucky down on its still-heated surface.  Bucky puts his feet on either side of it, leaving his legs spread wide and his body open for Steve.

          Steve starts to suck a mark into Bucky’s neck and he _hears_ Bucky smile.  “Always did like it where people can see us, didn’t you?  Couldn’t wait to get your hands on me, just _had_ to have it wherever the notion took you.”  Bucky rubs his hips against Steve’s, knowing full well what it’s doing – and yes, he’s telling the truth.  Steve’s definitely got a thing for getting caught; wholesome, morally upright Captain America is just a little bit of a fraud because he enjoys shoving his hand down his boyfriend’s pants in public.

          “Still do, Buck.”  He bites Bucky’s earlobe and takes a _lot_ of gratification from the moan Bucky makes.  He’s ragingly hard in his pants – enough to where he’s sticking out the side of his jockstrap – and he’s after more friction, more contact.  Bucky grinds back as hard as he can, just as hard as Steve.

          “Fuckin’ love it when you’re like this Steve.”  Bucky kisses him on the mouth, bites his lip, lets him pant a little into it – “so fucking horny you can’t even think, letting me feel you up.”  His hand goes between Steve’s legs and squeezes, finding his cock right away.  “You weren’t the only one lookin’ at bulges, babe.”

          Steve growls and pins Bucky’s other hand – the metal one – above his head.  “You keep doing that and I’m gonna come.”

          “Good.”  Bucky squeezes harder, jerking him off through his pants.  “Got me real fuckin close too, Stevie.”  Bucky rocks against him and Steve groans, too hot in his clothes with his boyfriend underneath him.  They don’t have much time before _someone_ comes along and sees them – but Steve’s not leaving until there’s release of some sort.

          Bucky moans a little louder, his cock trapped under Steve’s thigh – he cares even less than Steve if they’re seen.  “Wish all those agents could see how I fuck you, Bucky.  Want them to watch that pretty ass of yours get raw and red while I make you moan on my cock.”

          “That’s it Steve, let me have that filthy fuckin’ mouth.”  Bucky bites his neck and follows it up with a lick – the rough part of his tongue on Steve’s skin hurtles him even close to the edge.  “You ain’t Captain America right now, no you’re just a horny kid from Brooklyn who wants some good fuckin’ service to that big fuckin’ dick.  That what you want, Stevie?  You want me to suck your cock til you come right down my throat?”

          Steve gasps, Bucky’s fingers like brands fresh out of the fire on his dick as he prays for forgiveness when he comes; forgiveness for biting Bucky’s lip so hard it bleeds a little and forgiveness from the American public for seeing him like this.

          Bucky comes with a shudder under him, biting back and clinging tight until they’re both through it.

          “I just ruined my pants.”  Steve tries not to think about the stickiness now running down his thigh and undoubtedly making a wet spot on the front of his pants – he hopes S.H.I.E.L.D. isn’t going to want them back.

          “Yeah, me too – but we should probably go.”  Bucky makes no effort to move in support of that statement.

          “Do we have to?”  

          “You wanna do all of those things that just made you come so hard?”  Bucky smirks and gives him _that_ look.  Steve’s _weak_ for that look, and damned if he always hasn’t been.

          “You make an arresting case, Bucky.”  Steve gets up and pulls Bucky into his embrace, legs wobbly from orgasm.  Good thing Bucky’s there to help hold him up.

          “I always do.  C’mon, I want to scrub the dirt out of my crack before you shove your face in it.”  Bucky’s casual filthiness gives Steve pause as he picks up the equipment bags.

          “I’m not gonna have any rest tonight, am I?”

          Bucky puts his cap back on and waits at the end of the dugout for him.  “Unless you had other plans tonight – _I_ certainly don’t.”

          “Yeah, because I’d rather go not get drunk with Tony than spend an hour with my tongue in your ass.”

          “Oh, a whole hour?  Steve, you’re treating me too well.”  Bucky yelps in surprise as Steve kisses him up against the entrance, even more hungry for it now than he was before.

          “Have I ever not, Buck?”  In all fairness, Steve would _always_ rather spend time with Bucky than Tony, friends though they all are.

          “Not that I can remember – now c’mon, we’ve got neighbors to disturb.”

___

          They don’t even make it in the door.

          Steve had unlocked it and Bucky had pinned him as soon as it was open, dragging his hips up and down against Steve’s and _making_ him kiss him back, leaving their baseball gear in the hallway and slamming the door.  Steve’s sweating even more now, the air having not been on in their apartment all day, adding to the heavy atmosphere that’s been mounting between them since they left the ballfield. 

          Bucky leans back and strips his shirt off, his dusting of body hair stuck fast to him with sweat and Steve dives right in, licking up from his chest to his mouth.  Bucky sucks the salt right off of Steve’s tongue, thumbing at Steve’s nipples through his shirt – Steve moans into his mouth and lifts Bucky, putting them against the hallway doorframe and fucking his hips against Bucky.

          “You fuckin’ love showing off, don’t you?”  Bucky’s got his head leaned back so Steve can put another hickie on his neck.

          “Just for you, babe, just for you.”  Steve gets frustrated with his own clothing and puts Bucky down, nearly tearing his shirt in two in the process of getting it off.  Bucky helps with the pants, hands trembling from excitement just as much as Steve’s.  He keeps trying to kiss Steve during the process and none of them really land.  That’s okay, really – Steve has plenty of time for well-aimed kisses not just on Bucky’s mouth but everywhere else on his body.

          They’re down to just jockstraps and socks when Steve picks Bucky up over his shoulder and carries him to the bedroom, Bucky’s hands on his ass the whole way there.  He squirms a little when Bucky tries to shove a finger in his whole and bite Bucky’s thigh.

          “Not until you’re asked, sir.”  Steve drops Bucky on the bed and comes down on top of him, staying on hands and knees.  “But you on the other hand…”

          Bucky throws him that come-what-may smile and turns over.  “I _want_ my ass played with.  Have been since I put on this jock this morning.”  Steve moves so he can appraise Bucky better, palming his dick as he runs his hand possessively down Bucky’s back and gropes his ass.

          “Fuckin’ _perfect._ ”  The jockstrap – black with white trim, just the same as his own – makes Bucky’s ass pop really nicely, giving it that little extra plump that Steve’s always been jealous of.  Yeah he’s got a _thick_ ass but Bucky?  Bucky’s got the prettiest bubble butt, the sort that Steve’s been after all his life but has never seemed to achieve.  Had their lives been different and taken place eighty years later, Bucky would have made a great power bottom – not that he _isn’t_ , it’s just behind closed doors.

          Bucky looks back at Steve and wiggles his hips at him.  “I’m glad you’re having a good time lookin’ but this isn’t the Smithsonian, babe – you can touch all you want.”

          Steve squeezes and spreads him, that pretty pink hole the entire reason for his existence right now.  “Oh don’t worry – I’m just… appreciating right now.”

          “That little tease at the field slowing you down?”  Bucky reaches for Steve’s cock and rubs the wet come that’s still staining the front of his jock. 

          “Hardly.”  Steve shoves Bucky’s hand away and pulls his jock to the side, his cock hard enough again that the precome drips continually from it.  “I’ve got plans for you, Buck.”  He gets on his knees and leans forward, his hands on Bucky’s back for support.  “Alright, one plan.”

          “Wanna share with the class?”

          Steve fucks his cock between Bucky’s ass cheeks, precome and sweat making the way slicker – both of them moan.  “To make you come as much as I possibly can.”

          Bucky bites his bottom lip at Steve and raises his hips up a little, changing the angle so Steve can go faster.  “You know that’s not fair, right?”

          “Sounds fair to me – all you gotta do is let me.”  Steve’s already close again.  He wants it far too much to not hold back, and really he’s going to come himself every time Bucky does.  He’s never seen anything better than Bucky’s face during an orgasm, so blissed out and red-lipped.

          “Let you?”  Bucky grunts as Steve presses him a little harder down into the mattress.  “Don’t think I’ll have a problem with that – but you gotta let me touch you too, you know.  It’s a two way street.”

          “And you have enough to worry about, Buck.”  Steve leans down and kisses Bucky’s neck right before he comes, barely supporting himself as he coats Bucky’s back, spunk collecting in the dip of his spine.  Bucky nearly ends up with a bump on his head when Steve collapses against him; no effort is made to push him off.

          “Can I ask a favor?”  He’s panting a touch but Bucky’s never said no to hot breath in his ear.

          “Stevie, anything you want.”

          “Keep the jock on – it makes you ass look _incredible._ ”

          “And here I thought you wanted to tie me up a little.” Bucky rolls over, come sliding all over his skin and Steve’s belly.  “Next time maybe?”

          Steve doesn’t meet his eyes, just kisses his chest and reaches for his cock.  “Maybe.”

          They tried bondage once, but Bucky was triggered so badly that they spent the rest of the night calming each other down and promising not to do it again.  Steve’s just as upset about what Bucky went through as a pawn of the Soviet Union as Bucky is.

          “Just a joke, baby.”  Bucky noses his jaw for a kiss and Steve gives it to him, his fingers moving fast on Bucky’s cock.  Bucky fucks into his hand, chasing another climax just the same as Steve had been a moment ago.  Truth is, they’re not even good and warmed up yet – most of the time, foreplay has them both coming at least once before they move on, far too caught up in seeing just how horny they can make the other.

          Bucky comes with a moan into Steve’s teeth and shakes the whole time.  Steve’s hand and hip end up covered, Bucky’s thin, watery come making him feel sticky the moment he starts to dry.

          “God you’re good at that.”  Bucky nuzzles his chest and rests a moment, his hair in Steve’s face.

          “Always did love a good handjob, didn’t you?”  Steve kisses his forehead and leans back, chest rising and falling fast.  “I’d lick it up but I don’t wanna move.”

          “Sorry, Steve – and you wouldn’t get far with it anyway.”

          “How come?”

          “Wanna save the best for last, don’t you?”  Bucky sits up and pulls Steve down the bed by his jockstrap.  “Now c’mon, I’m not lettin’ you near my ass until I’ve washed the diamond out of it.”

          Even when the jockstrap hits the floor, Bucky’s backside still looks entirely too tempting.  He hurries to follow him into the bathroom, leaving his socks in the doorway.

          Back when he first moved into his apartment, Steve bought the biggest bathtub he could reasonably fit into the space available.  For a while it had just been him in it and those marble side and hot water had assuaged a lot of aches both physical and mental away – that he and Bucky fit perfectly in it together had been happy coincidence.

          Bucky leans over to turn on the taps and pours a generous amount of bubble bath into the bottom.  “Don’t give me that face, Steve, you like the bubbles too.”

          “Yeah, because I want to smell pink bubble gum when I suck your dick.”  Steve gets in first and reaches for Bucky, pulling him into his lap.

          “And physics works against us every time we try that.”

          “Then why do you let me keep trying?”  Steve kisses his collar bone and shoulder, content to keep Bucky right where he is for a while.

          “Because, you’re stubborn and I know it’s better to not argue – sometimes.”  Bucky wiggles his eyebrows and Steve laughs.

          “The operative word being _sometimes._ ”  Steve smiles and settles Bucky’s weight a little more comfortably over his thighs.  “But since you complained I suppose I can wait until we’re out of the tub.”

          “I did not _complain._ ”  Bucky huffs and turns around so he can lay his head on Steve’s shoulder.  “I’m just lookin’ out for you.”

          “You always have, haven’t you?”  Steve hooks his chin over Bucky’s shoulder and watches the bubbles envelop their legs.  “’M always grateful for that, you know.”

          “I do.”  Bucky’s flesh-and-blood hand slides into Steve’s hair and strokes through it, his face just turned enough that Steve can see those pretty blue eyes looking at him.  His mind gently lets him know that this is all he ever really wanted, just him and Bucky and a warm, safe place of their own, never mind the serum or a world war or seventy years on ice.

          He kisses Bucky before he lets nostalgia and wishes for a different time overwhelm him and yeah, Bucky probably knows what he was thinking.  He’s always been good at reading Steve and maybe there’s a little of that in the way he kisses Steve back.  He’s loose and pliant from two orgasms, an afternoon of baseball, and perfectly hot water.  He doesn’t hurry the kiss, just rests his hands on Bucky’s stomach and chest, gently dragging his fingertips over scar-pocked planes of muscle that never really relents in how tough it is.

          Bucky moans softly when Steve brushes his right nipple by accident.

          “Sorry, babe.”  Steve kisses his jaw to make it better and reaches back to turn off the water.

          “Don’t be – kinda want you do to it again.”  Bucky isn’t done kissing him yet and he puts Steve’s hands on both pecs and guides his fingers down.  Steve does as directed, simply rubbing at first.  He wants to hear that soft moan again, accompanied by the little huff of breath against his lips.  Bucky does it for him, shifting his legs as his arousal gets kickstarted again and he’s reaching for his cock under the bubbles, intent on keeping up with Steve.

          Steve goes a little harder, pinching and teasing the little peaks between thumb and forefingers.  Bucky sloshes the water as he fucks up into his own hand, throat bared if Steve wants it.

          “Easy, Buck.”  Steve kisses his ear and goes slower, _really_ drawing the motions out.  Bucky’s biting his lip and pushing the bubbles up into a little mountain over himself, half-concealing his body under the water.  Steve sets about seeing more of that, his cock hard against Bucky’s back.

          “You’re gonna make me come again.”  Bucky manages to string those words together rather coherently – but that isn’t what Steve wants.

          “Good – ‘s what I want.”  Steve’s a giver, what can he say? 

          He tweaks Bucky’s nipples just enough to hurt and Bucky’s shout echoes off the tiled floor and walls.  Steve doesn’t actually _see_ him come – there’s no need.  Bucky collapses back against him and kisses him hungrily, reaching for Steve’s dick under the water.  He jerks him hard and fast, thumb rubbing continually at the head and Steve, God, he’s so easy to set off when the tension is running high between them like this – and one thing he’s always been secretly, _incredibly_ thankful for is the fact that the serum gave him no end to his stamina.  In essence, he and Bucky can go until their bodies give out on them and come _hard_ every time.

          White lights pop behind his eyes as Steve comes again, never more thankful to have something to sink back against.  Bucky brings his hand up out of the water and pulls Steve’s head forward for another kiss to ride out the shockwaves still making Steve’s skin tingle.

          “Did I not say I wanted to take a bath?”  Bucky teases and lays little kisses all along Steve’s jaw and behind his ear, his warm, wet body sliding all over Steve’s lap.

          “Like you’re mad about coming again.”  Steve reaches for the soap and lathers his hands up, pushing Bucky back so that his top half sticks out of the water.

          “Yeah, but now it’s gonna be even harder to get me out of the tub.”  Bucky raises his arms for Steve to scrub – and kiss – every inch of skin that he covers with soap.

          “Even if I promise to fuck you until your ass is so sore you can’t sit down for a week?”  Steve’s moved to Bucky’s chest, careful to avoid his nipples lest he gets Bucky going again; he did have a point about washing the dust out of his ass crack.

          Bucky goes quiet while he ponders that, Steve’s hands turning him to wash his back.  “The way things are going it doesn’t look like sitting should be at the top of my list of worries.”

          “Fair – but I’m still gonna do it.  Ass up, Sergeant.”  Steve pats his bottom and Bucky gets to his hands and knees, the water and bubbles rolling down his back in a cascade.  Steve kisses both cheeks before he washes Bucky so thoroughly his skin shines.  Temptation almost has him nose deep but he resists.

          “You may as well wash the good stuff while you’re down there, Stevie.”

          “You just want me to touch your dick again.”

          Bucky attempts a motion that Steve assumes is a shrug.  “Sue me, I like it.”

          He only moans a little bit as Steve takes a little too long in washing the head of his cock and just to make sure they’re spotless on an exemplary level, sucks his balls one by one before pulling Bucky back down into the water.

          “You know, I need to wash up too.”  Even in the water Steve can feel the sweat still clinging to him.

          “You’re turn will come, babe, don’t worry.”  Bucky opts to wash is own hair while Steve turns the tap on again for clean water to rinse.  Watching the process makes Steve’s heart feel warm in ways he never quite expects.  Bucky’s face keeps disappearing behind his hair, eyes closed so he doesn’t get shampoo in them, mouth flat like he’s lost in intense concentration.

          In the interest of time, Steve washes himself, hair and all. 

          Bucky dunks his head under the water and comes up sputtering, water streaming down his face.  “Looks like I missed my chance.”

          “There’ll be another time.”  Steve leans forward to kiss him chastely before he stands, the water loud as it runs down his body and back into the tub.  “But right now…”

          Bucky scoots a touch closer, his mouth just a couple inches away from Steve’s cock.  “Don’t worry, I read you Cap.”  He opens his mouth like he’s about to suck Steve off but pulls back at the last second.  “But I gotta take care of a couple things first.”

          Steve nods and gets out of the tub.  “I’ll be waiting.”  He bends down to kiss Bucky one more time before he wraps a towel around his waist and heads back out into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

          Honestly, he’s never sure what to do with himself while he waits for Bucky to finish.  Getting himself hard again certainly isn’t an issue – he’s not really gone soft since they left the baseball field – and watching porn serves no purpose, not when the flesh and blood version of it is just a few feet away.  He dries off and throws the towel in the hamper along with their discarded uniforms.

          Save for Bucky’s jockstrap, still smelling of warm sweat and come.

          Double checking that Bucky’s still in the process of prepping, he lays back on the bed and brings the jock to his face, inhaling deeply.  The scene is overwhelmingly powerful, heady with sex and Bucky’s body.  He reaches down and strokes his cock and within two strokes he’s got precome on his fingers, memories of the first time he sniffed Bucky’s briefs when they were thirteen flooding his mind.  He had never been caught, not once but he knew Bucky knew, especially when he started using them to clean up the results of taking a whiff of Bucky’s junk.

          The moan that escapes his mouth is involuntary and he has to stop himself from coming again. 

          “You little perv.” 

          Steve freezes up immediately, the jock an inch from his face and his hand still around his leaking cock.  “Uh…”

          He doesn’t dare make eye contact with Bucky unless he either comes from the shame or he sees anger etched on his boyfriend’s face.  He and Bucky have seen each other doing _a lot_ of fucked up things but this is one that Steve had hoped to keep secret.

          “I knew you were a jock sniffer Stevie but I didn’t think I’d actually see it.”  Bucky’s in the doorframe still, his arms crossed over his chest, naked as can be with his hair pulled back in a pretty little ponytail.

          With reluctance, Steve lowers the offending garment and gets off the bed.  “I don’t suppose there’s a chance of you pretending you didn’t see that, is there?”

          “Not a one, Rogers – but if you like that so much, why don’t you come over here and get it fresh?”  Bucky’s just as hard as he is, precome glistening like a morning dew drop at the end of his thick cock.  He doesn’t touch it, just lets it bead up and make a long, slow string down to the floor.

          Steve does exactly as he’s asked, making the six steps to Bucky into three.  He kisses Bucky hungrily for about ten seconds before he’s on his knees and opening his mouth wide.

          Right before he goes down on him, he looks up and with a kiss to Bucky’s hipbone, murmurs “fuck my face.”

          Not even Bucky’s going to ignore a direct order like that.

          Taking Bucky’s cock like this has never been an issue, not even before the serum.  Steve keeps his mouth loose on the way in and tightens on the way out, never letting Bucky out of his mouth.  He closes his eyes and gropes Bucky’s ass, digging into that near-perfect muscle and urging him to go harder.

          Bucky growls, looking down at Steve as he thrusts in and out of his mouth.  “Always have been the best little cocksucker for me, haven’t you?  Fuckin’ love it when I’m stuffing your mouth and giving you what you want, all over that perfect, pretty face and mouth.”  He pulls Steve’s head so that his nose is in Bucky’s treasure trail, breathing as best he can.  At any other point in his existence Bucky wants to be on the bottom, wants to be eaten out and fucked boneless – but when he’s got his cock in Steve’s mouth, he turns into a rough, filthy-mouthed bastard.

          Steve really likes it that way, too.

          Bucky’s lost in it now, listening to the sound of his own cock fucking Steve’s mouth and the sound of spit wetting his lips.  Steve’s not even breaking a sweat, his gag reflex suppressed to perfection.  He’s tasting the insane amount of precome Bucky makes when he’s really, _really_ horny, swallowing every fucking drop like it’s manna from heaven.  Filth keeps pouring from his mouth, the words “perfect” and ”cocksucker” in heavy rotation – it’s making Steve almost unbearably hard, his cock throbbing with every beat of his heart. 

          Bucky’s cock gets that tell-tale thickness, his hips stutter, “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck _fuck-”_ shouted towards the ceiling-

Bucky comes halfway in Steve’s mouth, a good half of it ending up on his face, the rest on his tongue.  Steve doesn’t swallow – never does unless he’s told – and purses his lips so that when Bucky pulls out, it’s with the most gratifying pop he can imagine.

          “Get up here, you filthy slut.”

“Yes, sir.”  It’s a miracle that Steve can even talk right now – but he’s overcome far bigger obstacles than those two little words.

 Bucky hauls him to his feet and pins him, kissing and slurping the mess of come from Steve’s mouth and chin.  Steve lets him take and take, getting it all over his own stubble and lips in the process.

          Holding his mouth closed, Bucky just points to the bed and Steve goes eagerly, knowing _exactly_ what’s coming next.

          Bucky waits for him to get comfortable and once he’s stopped moving, crawls up between his legs and making sure Steve can see every move he’s making, spits out all the come he’s just licked from Steve’s mouth onto his cock.  He works it in with his hand and looks right at Steve with those sinfully blue eyes as he licks the remainder from his lips.

          “Your turn, baby.”

          Truthfully, Steve is never ready for how _easily_ Bucky swallows his cock.  He sees it, feels it, watches in fascination as Bucky’s gorgeous lips stretch around him – but he’s never prepared.  He moans loudly as Bucky goes all the way down to the base, his metal hand over his heart and his flesh one on Steve’s balls.  He pulls on them, making Steve swell that extra little bit so that there’s just enough room to keep Bucky from suffocating.  He feels the spit and come from his own mouth drip down his body and over his hole, making him twitch.

          He grabs the ponytail at the back of Bucky’s head and squirms when Bucky pulls up and jams his tongue right into his slit and swirls it, leaving Steve gasping for air.

          “You… fucking shit, baby boy, do that _again._ ”

          Bucky does, and Steve yells his name with enough volume that the neighbors can’t mistake it for being anyone else.  He almost feels sorry for them; they’ve certainly heard a great deal of the filthy things that Steve and Bucky have done to each other, if not seen a few.

          A hard tug at his balls makes him look down at Bucky, grinning up at him like he’s king of the world.  Shit all if Bucky doesn’t smile the biggest when he’s got Steve’s dick in his mouth.

          “Nice and slow, Buck.”

          Bucky might be just a touch brutal when he’s getting sucked off but when he’s the one giving?  It’s going to be as slow and torturous as possible.  He’ll yell and moan the dirtiest shit when his cock is in Steve’s mouth but now, Steve can’t do the same.  Bucky’s got him reduced to a constant, mumbling series of moans and Bucky’s name, his boyfriend going up, down, up, down, licking and sucking, _worshiping_ Steve’s cock.  His hand keeps rubbing Steve’s nipples, interjecting hard little tremors of pain to the mind-fogging sensation of his mouth. 

          Steve’s good and fucked up on pleasure now, his breath hitching every time Bucky’s tongue moves.  Bucky’s a deadeye shot at a mile, can kill a man without so much as making a sound but really, his supreme talent is blowing Steve.  It’s the most undisputed reality that Steve’s ever known.

          Bucky licks up the underside of his cock like it’s an ice cream cone, showing Steve that sinful tongue and that’s it, Steve can’t help himself.  He comes with a gritted-teeth grunt all over Bucky’s face, thick ropes going up and over his head and the rest dripping his nose and chin.  Bucky keeps himself there until Steve’s finished, milking every drop out with slow, hard strokes that probably fall in violation of the Geneva Conventions on torture.

          “That’s one of your biggest yet, Stevie.”  Bucky scoops up what he can with his fingers and sucks them clean in defiance of Steve’s earlier wish that they skip that part until the end.  “Think you’ve got enough left in you to fuck me senseless?”

          Steve opens his eyes halfway and growls as he brings him forward.  “Fuckin’ right I do – now sit on my goddamn face.”  Steve kisses him deep and nasty – getting a good taste of himself in the process – before he manhandles Bucky around and practically slams his ass down on his mouth – the sudden jolt of it surprises even Bucky.

          Bucky’s shaved his ass for the occasion so that there’s nothing between them but bare, smooth skin.  Steve feels his stubble catch against the little razor bumps, his chin scraping against Bucky’s perineum with this soft little sound that makes Steve start leaking precome again.  He jabs his tongue right into Bucky’s hole and licks around it, _wanting_ to hit the sensitive parts every time.  He could literally do this for hours – and has done – just for the sake of hearing Bucky moan his name over and over again.

          “That’s it Steve, lick my fuckin’ tight little hole.”  Bucky’s reached behind himself to grab Steve’s hair, hard enough to make Steve wince.  “Gotta get it nice and wet for this big fuckin’ cock, don’t you?”  Bucky strokes Steve, up and down, his metal fingers surprisingly warm against Steve’s skin.  Honestly, Steve doesn’t care what Bucky’s touching him with, as long as there’s touch.

          He spreads Bucky’s ass more with his thumbs, pushing Bucky up so that he can drive his tongue deeper.  Bucky’s starting to sweat profusely, grunting and moaning more and more loudly every time Steve’s tongue passes over his hole.  “Fuck, Stevie, you got me so fuckin’ _wet_.”

          Steve’s interrupted by Bucky smearing his own precome on his hole.  He slides a finger in, made easier by Steve’s spit and he chases it, sucking on Bucky’s fingers before licking into Bucky’s ass.

          Bucky pulls his head up and presses him deep, rocking back on Steve’s mouth and crying out.  For a moment, Steve thinks he’s about to come, is _sure_ of it – but Bucky collapses forward onto his arms and lets Steve have more of whatever he wants.

          “Look so fuckin’ good, Bucky.”  Steve kisses up the back of his thigh, licks his balls a couple times.  “Fuckin’ love this pretty pink hole, the way it just…”  Steve goes deep for thirty seconds and Bucky _howls._ “Love the way it opens right up for me.”  He does it again and Bucky’s thighs quiver.  “Could do this all fuckin’ day, Bucky, just make you fall apart with my mouth.”

          Before he can act further on the idea, Bucky pulls away and turns around, sitting on Steve’s stomach.  He pins his hands and kisses him, a little too harsh in the way he licks the taste of himself out of Steve’s mouth.

          Two words, breathed hotly against Steve’s lips.

“Fuck me.”

          Steve’s goal of finding the lube is hampered by Bucky messing with his nipples, perhaps as payback for doing the same to him in the bathtub; no matter, if Bucky wants to get fucked, then he’ll have to let Steve do his job.  He hears the clatter of glass on the nightstand as he knocks the little bottle of Uberlube over (it’s expensive stuff but for as hard as they go, it’s necessary) and Bucky takes it from just beyond his reach.

          “Sorry babe – you weren’t moving fast enough.”  He coats three of his fingers and coats his hole, leaving Steve to simply behold.

          “Want some help?”  Steve rubs Bucky’s thighs and looks up at his face, patched with drying come and his hair clumped at the ends with sweat. (He’d taken it out of its ponytail when Steve had been rimming him.)

          “Nope.”  Bucky closes his eyes and shoves in two metal fingers, mouth open and eyes closed.  He’s quick and efficient about working himself open, ending up braced against the headboard and looking down at Steve.

          Steve strokes his cheeks with both thumbs, granting him a little serenity before he fucks Bucky to the point of not being able to walk.

          “How many loads do you want today?”  For anyone else that’s an odd question.  For them, not at all.

          Bucky opens his eyes and bites his lip, clearly finding his own prostate.  “Enough so that we’re both satisfied.”  He grins, knowing that can very well be a high number indeed.

          Steve leans up to kiss him and before long, Bucky ends up in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist.  As smoothly as he can he gets his cock wet and pushes into Bucky’s body, sucking on his tongue and trying hard not to come before he’s all the way in.  Bucky’s ass is _always_ tight, so much that Steve remains afraid of hurting him

          Bucky’s legs tightening around him dispel that concern and soon Bucky’s seated fully, his pelvis flush with Steve’s body.  Precome seeps from his cock and makes Steve’s abs sticky; moving to get them both comfortable makes even more leak out and Bucky moans loudly enough to rattle Steve’s teeth.

          “You good baby boy?”  Steve feels like he’s about to fly apart and they’ve not even started.

          Bucky uses his weight to tip them backwards, ending up with their heads at the wrong end of the bed.  “Don’t worry about trying not to come, babe – just give me everything you’ve got.”

          “Two way street, Buck.”  Steve follows up with a searing kiss, fucking Bucky’s mouth and canting his hips to find Bucky’s sweet spot.  Bucky bites him, knees locked in around Steve’s waist.  There’s almost no air between them and Steve fucks close and fast, shallow little thrusts intended to nail Bucky’s prostate every time. 

          Bucky’s fingers are dug in so deep into his back muscles that Steve _feels_ the bruises forming.  They’ll be black and blue in the morning, accompanied by scratches that Bucky absolutely intends to put there.  Steve rides that anticipation, lost in the feeling of Bucky’s wet, tight ass, hot and perfect around his cock.  Bucky’s got his face buried in his neck, getting louder and louder the harder Steve fucks him.

          “Steve, baby, fuck me, fucking _shit rightfuckingthere-”_ Bucky’s getting more and more lust-stupid, his body tightening as both his – and Steve’s – orgasm approaches.

          Steve kisses him and puts his lips right against Bucky’s. murmuring just loudly enough to be heard over the sound of their bodies. “Gonna fill that ass up real good for you Buck, gonna lick every drop out of you and watch that pretty hole leak.  You want that Bucky?  Want me to fuck you til you taste my cock for the next week in the back of your throat?”

          Bucky’s sent over the edge and he comes with a shudder, untouched and all over himself and Steve.  Once, twice more Steve fucks into him and he’s pulled under too, kissing Bucky through it.  Bucky’s legs stay tight around him until Steve pulls out, sweating and collapsed on top of Bucky.

          No efforts are made to shove him off.

          “I’m proud of you, Steve – your dirty talk game gets better and better every time.”  Bucky rubs his back and kisses his neck, relaxing them both before the next round.

          “Learned from the best.”  Steve picks himself up and kisses Bucky sweetly, giving him enough of a recharge to get him hard again.  “But we aren’t done yet.”

          Bucky’s smirk is pure evil as he pushes Steve off of him.  “Yeah, I knew we weren’t.”  Bucky reaches for his discarded jockstrap and making sure Steve’s attention is fully focused on him, slides it up his legs and lets the straps snap crisply against his skin once it’s on.

          Steve could have come again just from watching that.  “You…”

          “Are far too good to you, I know Stevie.”  Bucky turns over and gets on all fours, ass wiggling at Steve.  “But I gotta give you something to hold onto, don’t I?”

          Steve growls and tackles Bucky, sliding his fingers into his ass and scooping come out, feeding it to Bucky while he lubes up his cock again and before Bucky’s really even ready for it again, fucks back into him and pulls on that jock, keeping him firmly in place.  Bucky nearly bites his fingers off, licking between them open-mouthed and Steve forces his jaw open wider, pulling his cock back out and gathering up more from the mess of come and lube to give to Bucky.

          Feeling Bucky’s smile as he cleans off Steve’s fingers is impetus enough for Steve to start fucking him again.

          “That’s it Steve, fuck my tight little ass good and deep.”  Bucky’s head is bent forward, his hair swaying with every smack of Steve’s hips against his body.  “Stretch out my fucking hole, Steve, God, that’s fucking it, right fucking _there,_ feels so fucking _good.”_

Steve leans over Bucky’s back and bites the top of his shoulder, leaving teeth marks that won’t fade at all quickly.  “Louder.”

          Bucky fucks back onto Steve’s dick, pushing hard and taking him as deep as possible.  “Fuckin’ love that big cock Steve, love getting fucked over and over, always fill me up so fuckin’ good” – Bucky’s voice is getting more and more ragged and Steve’s holding on as tightly as he can, trying to keep up.  His thighs are starting to burn and there’s blurry spots in his vision, feeling more than seeing Bucky. 

          It’s cleansing, deeply so; right now there’s nothing but him and Bucky.

          Another orgasm starts to catch fire in his lower body and he fucks faster and sloppier, his lube-slick balls smacking against Bucky’s ass.

          “’M close, baby boy, got me so _fucking-”_ Steve can’t even finish the sentence he’s so far gone.

          “Come for me, Daddy.”

          Steve screams as he comes balls deep in Bucky, the straps on his hips nearly breaking from pulling so hard.  Bucky shoves his hand down his jock and strokes himself fast and hard- he comes when Steve bites his neck through the first aftershock.

          Weariness knocks them forward and Steve lands next to Bucky, face down and shaking.

          Bucky’s expression is a mixture of pride and exhaustion – Steve kind of wants to punch him.

          “You fucking _know_ what that does to me.”  Steve still can’t quite believe Bucky even said it.  It’s been a day full of surprises but hell, he wasn’t expecting _that._

“And you’re complaining… why?”

          Bucky scoots a little closer to Steve, his face a sweat-and-come streaked mess.  “Because you need to hear it every now and then.”

          “What I need is…”  Steve’s not actually sure, yet.  Part of him wants to fuck one more orgasm out of Bucky, another wants to just lie here and pass out for a week.

          Bucky reaches back and fingers himself, three fingers sliding in without any trouble.  Steve watches, his interest in stopping fading instantly.

          “God, your hole is a wreck.”

          “Yeah, it feels what way.”  Bucky holds himself open for Steve to see.  Come and lube coats his inner thighs and drip from his hole, stretched red and raw.  For a moment, Steve feels bad for doing that to Bucky – but only a little.

          Bucky sucking on his own fingers makes the decision for him.

          “Ride me.”

          Steve barely gets the words out of his mouth before Bucky’s turning him over and getting himself in position, thigh muscles straining as he sinks down on his cock.  He doesn’t even bother with lube, his hole slick enough with what’s already there and Steve has to really, _really_ try not to think about that. 

          Bucky bends down to kiss him, dropping so that he’s on his knees instead of his feet.  Steve’s done for, and Bucky knows he is, bouncing himself up and down on Steve’s cock. 

          “Feels good, Buck.”  Steve puts his hands on his hips and helps hold him steady, neither of them in any sort of shape to go hard anymore.  Bucky rides him slowly, his metal fingers keeping Steve’s hands above his head while he jerks himself off, slow and steady.  Steve tries to rise up to meet him, only for Bucky to hold him down with his thighs.

          “Uh-uh, babe, you’re done.”  Bucky squeezes his ass to drive the point home and Steve moans, too fucked out to even attempt an argument.

          It’s a long, slow build to the last orgasm, and Bucky never varies his pace, kissing Steve softly while the burn warms them from their toes up.  Bucky’s so wet around him that Steve feels it running down his balls and onto the mattress, ruining already messy sheets.  Not that it matters much – he’s gone, dirty blankets being the least of his concerns.

          Bucky moans, fucking himself right on his prostate and losing his rhythm.  “Steve, I-”

          Steve gets in two good thrusts and Bucky comes one last time, almost all of it sensation two little spurts of come landing on Steve’s stomach.  Steve’s right behind him, completely and utterly done for when Bucky topples over next to him and hugs his pillow.

          “You want me to get a cloth?”  Steve contemplates licking the come out of Bucky’s ass but they’ve really had enough – and he doesn’t have the energy to get hard again.

          “You stay right where you are.”  Bucky shuffles himself over so that his head is pillowed Steve’s chest, the air around them smelling like sex and humidity.  Steve breathes in deep and hugs Bucky close, forever thankful that he can have this any time he wants.

          “I just realized something” Bucky says a while later.  “They never let you hit during the game today.”

          “Well, there’s a reason for that.”  Steve kisses Bucky’s temple and pulls his pillow up a little.  “The last couple games I kind of kept hitting the ball out of the park and into traffic.  Apparently one of them almost hit a motorcade.”

          Bucky sits up a little and raises an eyebrow.  “Like a POTUS motorcade?”

          “They wouldn’t tell me – so I got relegated to outfield.”

          “Well, you were doing some damned good pitching today.”  Bucky tries to be lascivious but it comes out as pleasantly tired.

          “Cute.”  Steve smiles back at him and kisses him on the mouth.  “Of course, they could always let me pitch…”

          “Uh-uh – the only place you’re doing that is here.”

          Steve won’t protest that in the slightest.

         

         

         

         

         

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand points to anyone who caught The West Wing reference - pat yourselves on the back and drink to your own (and my) health.


End file.
